


We'd Make a Perfect Pear

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Background Lydia/Parrish, Background Malia/Kira, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles, POV Stiles, Pining Stiles, Valentine's Day, background Allison/Scott/Isaac, cheesy puns, mentioned past stiles/malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five days Stiles didn't realize he had a date with Derek, and the one day he finally does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'd Make a Perfect Pear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rohruh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohruh/gifts).



> For [rohruh](http://rohruh.tumblr.com/) for the Valentine's Day Sterek Edition. All I got was that you were good to receive anything, so I really hope you like this!
> 
> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments

♡  **Saturday** ♡

Stiles is whistling as he walks up the stairs to Derek’s loft. It’s a good day. It’s Valentine’s Day and he’s spending it with Derek. Maybe not in the way he’d like to, like a date or in bed, but at least Derek isn’t dating anyone else either.

When he reaches the top, the door is already open. He claps Derek on the shoulder as he walks by him, into the loft.

‘Hey, dude. I had trouble picking just one movie, so I brought a selection,’ he says, dropping himself on the couch. He pulls the DVDs out of his bag. ‘I have _Pacific Rim, Iron Man, Batman,_ the Tim Burton version, and I also brought the first season of _Arrow._ It’s really good. Despite the fact that Roy Harper looks eerily like Jackson. I swear it’s creepy.’

He stalls out the DVDs on the coffee table. It’s not until he has them all lined up in a neat row that he realizes Derek hasn’t said a word since he came in. He looks up and sees that the guy is still standing by the door. He’s seeing other things as well, now.

The light in the loft is low. Not creepy, but soft, romantic even. There’s a table standing next to the big windows, covered with a dark red cloth. There are candles and what he thinks are white rose petals on top of it.

He looks back at Derek, really seeing him for the first time as well. He’s wearing dark grey slacks and a white button-up. His beard is trimmed to perfection on his frowning face.

Oh shit.

~

** Monday **

Stiles hates Mondays. It’s not just the rude awakening by his alarm, or that the teachers expect him to give them his full attention. No, the worst part is where Coach seems to be under the impression that after the weekend, they’re all very well rested and won’t mind suicide drills.

Stiles parks his car and only just manages to catch himself before he brains himself on the pavement, when he gets out. His arms and legs will need at least a month to recover.

‘Hey, son,’ his dad’s voice comes from the doorway. ‘Derek’s here.’

Oh god, not now. He really can’t handle a supernatural crisis. He can barely lift his arms as it is.

His dread must’ve shown on his face because his dad continues, ‘Nothing’s wrong. He’s here on a social call.’

The man is saying nothing’s wrong, but this doesn’t feel right. Derek doesn’t do ‘social calls’ and something’s off about his dad’s voice. As Stiles walks up to him, it takes one look at his dad’s face to know that something’s definitely up. The man’s eyes are shining and he has the constipated look on his face that means he’s holding back a grin.

Stiles squints his eyes at him and squeezes past him through the door. He stares after his dad when the man waves cheerily as he gets into his cruiser and drives away.

This is weird. Maybe it’s a spell or something. Or maybe all the supernatural stuff has finally broken him, and now there’s an insane Sheriff protecting a town that is a beacon for the weird and creepy. Stiles probably shouldn’t have let him drive off.

‘Stiles.’

Derek is standing in the entrance to the kitchen. In all his leather-and-tight-jeansed glory.

‘Hey, dude. Give me a sec,’ he says, dropping his bag on the floor and making a beeline for the fridge. ‘I’m starving.’

He piles half the contents of the fridge on a sandwich and makes himself comfortable on the couch. He pats the spot next to him and waits patiently for Derek to sit down and start talking, stuffing his mouth with sandwich so he doesn’t.

‘Saturday is Valentine’s Day.’

Stiles arches his eyebrows. He _knows_ it’s Valentine’s Day. Scott’s been talking about his date with Isaac and Allison for the past week, reminding him that he’s spending it alone this year, again.

‘I was wondering if you wanted to come over?’

Derek wants to hang out? Doesn’t he have a date? It can’t be too hard for the guy to get a date. Or a hook-up. Which is probably why he doesn’t have one. He doesn’t have the best of luck in partners. So Stiles nods.

Derek’s face lights up. ‘Great. Dinner? And you’ll bring a movie?’

Stiles nods again. He tries to smile, but it’s not easy when your cheeks are bulging from an overabundance of food.

‘Okay. Uhm, you can be at my place at seven?’

Now that the last of the sandwich has disappeared into his mouth, Stiles has his hands free, so he gives Derek a thumbs up.

‘Good. So I’ll see you Saturday?’ Derek finishes. He gets up and starts walking out of the room.

Stiles manages to swallow the last of the food in one big lump, in time to answers ‘Yep. Looking forward to it, dude.’

~

♡  **Saturday** ♡

‘Dude, do you have a date? Why didn’t you tell me? Wait. Did you tell me? Shit, I’m so sorry.’ Stiles pulls his phone out of his pocket, but doesn’t have any missed calls or new message. ‘You forgot. That’s cool. I’m just gonna go. You have fun. With your date. You look nice, by the way. And this place looks nice. Romancy. They must be someone special.’

Yeah, he realizes he’s babbling. He’s scared that if he gives himself a moment to think, he’s going to say something he’ll regret. Like how _he_ wants to be Derek’s date. So he keeps babbling and grabs the DVDs.

‘Stiles,’ Derek breaks his silence, voice strangled. He takes a few steps closer to him.

Stiles quickly walks the same distance backwards. He really doesn’t want Derek to smell his sadness and jealousy.

‘It’s cool. Really. They’ll be here soon, right? I’m just assuming, since the door was already open. Or are they late?’

‘No. He’s a little early actually,’ Derek sighs. Stiles can’t quite decipher the look on his face. The eyebrows are surprised, the mouth looks a little amused, and the eyes are calculating. He’s pretty sure Derek has twice the number of facial muscles than the average person. Or maybe it’s a werewolf thing.

‘Well, I guess I should go than.’

He gives Derek a salute and speed walks back to the door.

~

** Tuesday **

Scott is being really weird. He’s had this toothy grin plastered on his face all day and Stiles thinks he’s developed an eye-twitch. Can werewolves get twitches?

‘Isaac, is he okay?’

‘Yes.’

‘You sure? He didn’t like ingest some wolfsbane or something, did he?’

‘No.’

Isaac seems very unconcerned for someone who’s boyfriend might be having some magic related seizure.

‘I’m fine, Stiles. I’m just really happy for you,’ Scott says, punching him in the shoulder.

Stiles almost falls out of his seat. His friend doesn’t know his own strength sometimes.

‘What are you talking about?’ he asks, rubbing his arm.

‘You’re spending Valentine’s Day with Derek, bro!’ his friend yells.

‘So? We’re just going to hang out.’

Isaac snorts from across the table.

‘Seriously. We’ll probably just eat pizza and watch a movie with too many special effects.’

‘Sounds like a date to me,’ Scott says giddily. The guy is eighteen years old, he’s not supposed to be able to sound like that.

‘It’s not. You two ready for your first date with Allison?’

Stiles knows they are, but he’d rather not be reminded of the fact that his date with Derek, isn’t a _date_.

~

♡  **Saturday** ♡

‘Stiles, wait!’

He almost doesn’t, but it’s Derek, so he does. He plasters a smile on his face and turns around.

‘Whaddup?’

‘I- You really think I look nice?’ Derek looks almost shy when he asks this. It makes Stiles’ heart melt a little. This date had better be good to him or Stiles will castrate him with a butter knife.

‘I really do,’ he nods.

‘And the loft? It’s not too much? Or too little?’

‘Nope. I’d say it’s the right mixture of cheesy and cosy.’

‘Good. That’s good.’ Derek drags a hand through his hair, messing it up a little.

The silence drags on longer than is comfortable, and he’s about to make his escape, when Derek breaths out a heavy sigh.

‘Stiles, could you- Could you sit back down? Please?’

‘Okay,’ Stiles says slowly. He walks back to the couch and scoots as far back into the corner as he possibly can. Derek perches on the edge at the other end. As if, when whatever he’s going to say isn’t received well, he’s going to bolt.

‘Shouldn’t I be going, though? You said your date was early.’

‘He is. Shit, this really isn’t how I expected this night to go.’

‘Is that because I showed up?’

‘No. It _is_ because of you, but not-‘

‘Hey, I already offered to leave. Twice. You’re the one keeping me here.’

‘That’s not-‘

‘And you forgot to tell the plans changed. That’s cool. I get that you were a little preoccupied with planning the perfect date.’

‘You think it’s perfect?’

‘Yeah. I mean, if you did all this for me,’ Stiles sighs, gesturing to their surroundings and the man himself. ‘I’d be pretty enchanted.’

‘Enchanted?’ Derek smirks.

‘Shut up. Nobody’s ever done something like this for me, okay,’ Stiles blushes at his choice of words.

‘They should have.’

~

** Wednesday **

‘I need ideas.’

Malia drops down into the seat next to him.

‘What for? Are you going to try to kill Peter again? Because if you are, I’m in.’

‘No, for Valentine’s Day. What are you and Derek doing?’

‘Dinner and a movie, but it’s not-‘

‘That’s okay? Doesn’t seem like much. We ate dinner and watched movies all the time.’

Stiles sighs. He vividly remembers Malia being completely oblivious to all his romantic endeavours.

‘You have to make it special. Make Kira her favourite food, watch her favourite movie. Or a movie that you know she will love.’

The girl looks at him with wide eyes and eyebrows raised. Seriously, the Hales have this inherited eyebrow-language. It’s like Parseltongue, but with facial hair.

‘How did you know it was for Kira?’

‘You two have been making eyes at each other for months now. I’d have to be blind to not know.’

‘Oh,’ Malia says. Her face turns pensive, and then she says something that makes him remember why he likes her. She’s still very rough around the edges, and the middle, but she can be really sweet as well. ‘Are you okay with that?’

‘Of course I am. We’re friends, pack. I want you to be happy. And you two are going to be awesome together,’ he grins at her.

He watches in amusement as she tilts her head. He knows she’s listening to his heartbeat. He also knows there isn’t a single blip.

‘Thank you,’ she grins back. ‘Hey, what about clothes? Are those bras that make your breasts look bigger comfortable?’

‘You should probably ask Lydia about that,’ Stiles splutters, blushing furiously.

He’s saved from any more questions by the teacher walking in. But he’s not saved from a growled threat.

‘Stiles, if you mess it up Saturday, I’m going to rip you throat out. With my teeth.’

He wants to protest to the very, very wrong assumption that he’s going on a date with Derek, but the look from their English teacher suggests talking would be a bad idea.

~

♡  **Saturday** ♡

Derek’s voice is soft and earnest, and it makes a tingle run down his spine.

‘What?’

‘You deserve this, Stiles.’

‘Thanks.’ He looks at Derek with a small smile. ‘You’re date’s really lucky, you know.’

He moves to get up again. He really needs to leave before there are any more slip ups.

‘If only he would see that,’ Derek mutters under his breath. He grabs Stiles’ hand, freezing him in place.

This isn’t going to end well. He’s going to jump Derek if the guy doesn’t stop being so nice and soft, and just so fucking perfect. He’s going to jump him and then Derek’s date is going to walk in, and Stiles will have ruined everything. Oh god, Derek is going to hate him.

‘Stiles, I’m trying to tell you something,’ Derek’s voice breaks through his whirling thoughts.

‘Sorry. You have my full attention. All my focus is focussed on you.’ He emphasizes it with a nod. Pride bubbles up when he sees the small smile that creeps on Derek’s face because of it.

‘I’m trying to tell you that _you_ are my date.’

‘No.’

Okay, that definitely came out wrong, because Derek’s face clouds over and he pulls back immediately. He already misses the warmth of Derek’s hand on his arm.

‘If I were your date I would know. Because you would’ve asked me.’

‘I did ask you,’ Derek says defensively.

‘When?’ His voice is at least one octave higher than usual, and he’s started to flail.

‘On Monday.’

‘No, you didn’t. You asked me if I wanted to hang out.’ Stiles hears his voice shoot up another octave, but he can’t help it. He’s becoming a little hysterical, because apparently he has a _date_ date with Derek.

‘I asked you if you wanted to come over for dinner and a movie. On Valentine’s Day!’ Derek is losing his cool as well. Derek is losing it, because of him. Well, at least some things are still normal.

‘Oh god,’ Stiles groans and drops his head in his hands. ‘I just ruined it didn’t I?’

He hears Derek inhaling, as if the man needs to brace himself for what he’s about to say. But a loud beeping coming from the kitchen, stops him. It’s the timer for the oven.

‘I should get that,’ Derek mumbles. And with that, he’s gone.

~

** Thursday **

Lydia >> _you need any help?_

<< **with what?**

>> _saturday_

<< **why would i need help?**

>> _because i’m not letting you wear plaid and jeans on your first date with derek_

<< **it’s not a date!**

<< **why does everybody think that?**

>> _it is and because the pining is killing us_

<< **OMG IS IT REALLY THAT BAD? HAS DEREK NOTICED?**

>> _not just yours, but his too_

<< **lyds is there a spell that can make people all have the same delusion**

>> _probably_

<< **because you are all suffering from it**

>> _i’m sighing so loudly I’ve started a tornado_

>> _you’re still going to be alone with him for hours. don’t you want to look you’re best?_

<< **nothing can be worse than after the swamp monster**

<< **and it’s NOT a date so it doesn’t matter**

>> _right_

<< **shut up go make out with your boyfriend**

>> _he says you’re an idiot too btw_

~

♡  **Saturday** ♡

He’s not sure what to do. Maybe he should just leave. On the other hand, maybe if he stays he can fix this. Perhaps Derek is still willing to give it another shot. He gathers all of his courage and follows Derek into the kitchen.

‘Hey.’

‘Hey.’

‘I’m sorry.’

Derek sets down the lasagne. Stiles can see the tension in his shoulders. It’s almost as if Derek is scared.

‘For what?’ The question sounds harsh. Derek is definitely scared. Even though he has no reason to be.

‘For ruining the big night. Our first date,’ Stiles says. His heart is beating wildly in his chest and his voice is a little shaky. His everything is a little shaky, because this is it. This is their moment. ‘You worked so hard to make it perfect. And I show up in my jeans and plaid, completely oblivious. If I’d known I would’ve dressed up. And I definitely wouldn’t have brought something that has an actor looking like Stilinski-enemy Nr.1.’ He steps closer and puts his hand on Derek’s. ‘I would’ve brought you flowers, and chocolate. Maybe even a stuffed bear with a cheesy pun embroidered on its belly.’

Derek twists his hand a little so he can grab onto Stiles’ fingers. That small smile is back on his face.

‘You mean like ‘You’re unbearably cute’?’

Stiles lets out relieved bark of laughter. ‘Yeah, something like that.’

Derek finally turns to face him. Stiles can feel his heart soaring when he sees the happy look on the man’s face. He really needs to kiss him now.

So he does.

It’s a little clumsy at first. The angle is slightly off and in his eagerness Stiles nearly tumbles them to the ground. But Derek steadies him, and the kiss turns softer, deeper. He hums and Derek pulls him closer. They’re chest to chest, Derek’s hands are on his hips, and his hands are tangled in Derek’s hair.

He’s about to jump on the counter so he can wrap his legs around Derek’s waist, when he realizes something.

‘Oh my god,’ he says. ‘Everything makes so much sense now.’

~

** Friday **

He’s whistling as he walks towards his car. School’s finally over and he’s going home to play videogames for the next couple of hours.

‘See you Monday, loverboy,’ Erica yells from across the parking lot.

‘My friends suck,’ he mutters under his breath. The stares of the other students are making his cheeks pink.

‘What was that about?’

Danny is giving him a curious look. When he came back, he became an honourable-packmember. It means they warn him when stuff is going down, but they won’t actually involve him in it. It also means that they’re sort of friends now, instead of just classmates and team members. One of who was always vaguely annoyed by the other.

‘They’re all under the illusion that Derek and I have a date tomorrow.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. Maybe it only effects supernatural beings. I mean, I haven’t heard my dad or Melissa say anything about it. And you didn’t know. And I certainly don’t think it. I should call Deaton. Does druid count as a supernatural being?’

‘I meant, do you really have a date with Derek?’ Danny interrupts him.

‘Oh, that. No. I’m going to his place tomorrow for dinner. And after, we’re watching a movie. But it’s not a date.’

‘You’re going to his house for dinner and a movie on _Valentine’s Day_ , and you don’t think it’s a date?’

‘No, we’re just hanging out.’

‘It’s a date, Stiles,’ Danny sighs.

‘Not you, too! It definitely doesn’t just effect supernaturals, then. Unless-‘

‘I still don’t have ‘superpowers’.’

‘I don’t know. You’re hacking skills are kind of ‘not natural’,’ Stiles grins.

Danny shakes his head. ‘Just congratulate yourself on getting the hottest guy in town and enjoy your date tomorrow.’

‘It’s not a date!’ Stiles yells after him as he drives off.

~

♡  **Saturday** ♡

Stiles tells Derek about how he thought that all his friends had lost their minds, over dinner. About the innuendo’s, mostly from Erica, and the little smirks, mostly from Scott. How Malia had threatened to rip his throat out. With her teeth.

‘Seriously, is that a Hale-thing? Should I be worried when Cora comes to visit?’

Derek shakes his head in amusement.

‘I can’t believe you were still oblivious to the fact this was date. You’re usually very good at picking up clues.’

‘Well, I can’t believe you asked my dad for permission to date me. Are we still living in the 1950’s?’ Stiles says, grinning in triumph when he sees the tips of Derek’s ears turn red.

‘Definitely not. We would’ve been arrested if we were. And Iwould’ve been arrested if I’d secretly started dating the Sherriff’s underage son.’

‘Wouldn’t be the first time you got arrested because of me.’

‘Wouldn’t be the last either.’

Stiles grins again at that. He’s been smiling the entire dinner, actually. It hasn’t been easy, trying to eat while not being able to put his lips back together. But he can’t help it. Every time he looks up and sees Derek sitting next to him, relaxed and open, he feels like he’s about to explode from happiness.

The evening had a bit of a bumpy start, but it really does turn into the perfect date. The only time they stop touching each other is when they’re doing the dishes. It turns out to be impossible to not drop something if they try to stay connected. But all through dinner, Derek has his ankle hooked around Stiles’ and Stiles either has his hand on Derek’s hand or his leg. And after, when they’re watching _Pacific Rim_ , he’s very comfortably leaning back against Derek’s chest. One hand is resting on his belly, encased in his own. Derek’s other hand is combing through his hair, softly scratching his scalp.

‘Hey, Stiles,’ Derek says softly. ‘You know I like you in jeans and plaid, right?’

‘Well thank god for that,’ Stiles chuckles back. ‘Because that’s ninety-nine percent of my wardrobe.’

‘What’s the other one percent?’

‘A Han Solo costume, one dress-shirt and a pair of slacks. I’ll wear them on our next date.’

‘The Han Solo costume or the shirt and slacks?’

Stiles turns a little so he can watch Derek’s face when he says, ‘I was talking about the shirt and slacks, unless you have a Han Solo-kink I should know about?’

Moving from his comfortable position was totally worth it, because now he has the pleasure of seeing Derek’s face turn red.

‘Oh my god you totally do,’ he crows. He pats Derek on the head when the guy buries his face in his neck.

‘Don’t worry. I still like you beary much. Honestly, I couldn’t bear to be without you.’

A light kiss is placed on his cheek.

‘I know,’ Derek grins at him. ‘So will you bee mine?’

Stiles gapes at him for a second. Who knew Derek had it in him to make cheesy puns?

When he recovers from his surprise, he kisses a resounding ‘Yes’ on Derek’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
